This Can't Be Real!
by F4dngSt4rlght
Summary: Daisuke was going on with his life and one day got a phone call. Sequal to Is This Real? This fic will contain shonen ai (Kensuke/Daiken) not in the first part but later on it certainly will.


Title: This Can't Be Real! 

Author: F4dngSt4rlght 

Notes: This actually doesn't ignore the epilogue in the ending of Season 02. This also takes place after the epilogue and this is also an attempted sequel to Is This Real (my other ficcie) 

Summary: Daisuke was going on with his life and one day got a phone call. Sequal to Is This Real? This fic will contain shonen ai (Kensuke/Daiken) but later on it certainly will. 

Warnings: This fic will contain shonen ai, not in this part but it will possibly have it next part. There's no character bashing ^_^ 

A/N: My sequel, since people actually reviewed saying they liked my other fic and some actually wanted a sequal ( I also apologize in advance if this fic isn't too good...). Eh... Ken's not in here yet, this parts only with Daisuke and his son. It turned out cute, something I didn't really expect... I'm kinda nervous about this, cuz unlike my other fic, this actually has the characters interacting with each other (definitely not my strong point). I wouldv'e made this longer, I really wish I could just get this fic all in one part... it wouldv'e been soo much easier... but I had a problem when I reached the end of this part. So, this is gonna be a multi-part ficcie! I don't know how many parts, but oh well. Continue to the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> "Dad! I know you're awake! Daaadddddd! Helllllooooooooo! Dad?! Are you listening to me?!"

> _Ahh.... Today was such a good day. No worries, just staying home with family, relaxing instead of stressing out. Mmm ... relaxation._ Daisuke was in bliss. He was lying down on the couch arms in back of his head, his eyes closed, and just relaxing. He was doing absolutely nothing, and enjoying every minute of it.

> "Hello? Dad!"

> Daisuke sighed, letting the air escape though his slightly opened mouth. Peaceful. That was the word that described Daisuke's current mood. It was so peaceful around the house and he didn't think anything could've happened to change it.

> That is, until something dropped unexpectedly into his mouth causing his eyes to snap wide open. The man hacked and coughed at the object that had fallen into his mouth. Once it was safely out of danger, he realized that he had just swallowed a marshmallow. _Well. there goes the peaceful idea._

> Sighing in relief, he decided to relax, once again closing his eyes to let peace lull him to sleep. Until he realized that the evil marshmallow had to come from somewhere. And that there probably was more to come if he decided to relax.

> Deciding to find out where the marshmallow had descended from, he opened his eyes. And gasped as he found himself staring into the eyes that was so similar to his. Actually, they were the exact duplicate of his. What took him by surprise was how close the chocolate eyes were to his. And because he was surprised, he had let out an undignified squeak that made the pair of chocolate eyes in front of him light up with mirth.

> "I knew you were awake!" Daisuke's son grinned at him. "Want some?" the boy offered Daisuke a bowl that contained tiny digimon marshmallows of different colors. "I gave you a Hawkmon one and you actually ate it! You said you hated the Hawkmon marshmallows because they were pink!"

> "I do." Daisuke grumbled, while grabbing a handful of marshmallows. "I don't have a choice if it gets shot into my mouth, ya know."

> Any other child would have started to sulk at this, but this was Daisuke's son and just like Daisuke himself, he didn't get so easily offended. He simply smiled and popped a marshmallow into the digimon that was snuggled in his lap.

> "Well, Daaaaaddd... you had a phone call at around one today, but you were too busy in dream land to notice." The boy grinned, the same grin that Daisuke usually always had. "It was a lady" He gave his father a suspicious look. "But it was only Auntie Miyako, and she said that Uncle Ken needed to talk to you. And that it was verrrrryyy important!"

> "Really? I wonder what it could be." Daisuke pondered. Going into deep thoughts, Daisuke was pulled out of it when a purple Wormmon-shaped marshmallow. "What is it?" Annoyance was clear here.

> Grinning once again, the younger Motomiya said "They wanted to talk to you at three. PM too."

> Glancing at the clock, Daisuke's mouth literally fell open as he saw the second hand ten minutes away from reaching the twelve. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" he yelled while practically running out the door.

> The red headed boy got up, obviously ready to leave, with a snoring Chibimon in his arms, while a marshmallow bowl in one hand. Under the doorway, he said, "I knew you were going to forget."

> Daisuke was already in the car, but he had heard the words from his son. "Forget what?"

> His son tried to keep a look of innocence and said "Well ... one... Veemon's still sleeping in your room ... and two..." Here a wide grin ruined the look of innocence. "Don't you think you should get some cloths on instead of just going in boxers?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Really short. I know. I know where to go from here, but I would like to ask everyone's opinion on what Ken's and Dai's kid's names should be. I can't think of any, and I'm running out of things to call Dai's son without really using a name. Got any opinions?? I can't continue if I have to keep calling Dai's son "the younger Motomiya" or "the red headed boy" or vice versa for Ken's children... 


End file.
